As is widely known, the wrapping elements that make up a soft packet are the inner foil wrap, the outer wrap or label of paper or cardboard, and lastly the State seal or paper seal. The inner wrapper from a rectangular length of foil is put tube-wise around the four faces of the bundle of cigarettes longways with the long ends overlapping parallel to the lie of the cigarettes. The ends of the cigarettes or head ends of the bundle are then covered by rebutting onto them the length's opposite ends protruding from the said faces. The technical term "soap type" wrapper describes this kind of layer.
The outer wrap in a similar manner is put over the inner wrap except at one of the two head ends.
The State seal is then applied crossways to close this outer wrap free head.
It is also known how smokers open soft or American type packets by tearing off from the top of the packet free of the outer label one of the two portions of the inner wrapper comprised between the State seal and the corresponding head end.